An Apple Red As Love
by dxschanel
Summary: Smutty one-shot between Emma and Regina. Takes place in season one episode 21. (An Apple Red As Blood) It's based off the scene where Emma tells Regina she's going to leave Storybrooke. Only here, Regina isn't so sure she wants Emma to leave so she gives her a reason to stay. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is a one-shot between Emma and Regina in season one during the scene in which Emma tells Regina she is leaving Storybrooke. **

**P.S. This is for my friend Celine.**

* * *

"I believe you came to see me?" Regina opened the door late one afternoon and was greeted by none other than Emma Swan.

Regina signaled for Emma to come in and they made their way out of the foyer and up the stairs into the open space in Regina's house.

"Right. Look this isn't easy. I think that this," Emma pointed to the space between her and Regina. "whatever this is between us needs to end."

Regina let a smirk overcome her serious manner. "At last, something we can agree on."

"I wanna make a deal with you about Henry."

"I'm not making any deals with you-" but before the older woman could finish her sentence, Emma cut her off.

"I'm leaving town." A look of pure shock washed across Regina's face.

Regina's mouth moved but no words seemed to come out. After a few seconds, she managed to cough out on word. "What?"

Emma was a bit surprised to see Regina act the way she did. She expected her to jump with joy or even offer to help her pack but she did neither. She almost looked sad to hear the blonde was leaving.

"Wow, that's all I get? A 'what?'" Emma let out a soft chuckle as she looked into those deep chocolate eyes.

Regina still had the shocked expression on her face but it soon resided and was replaced with a soft smile. "Well, I wish you a safe trip dear."

"Thanks Regina. That actually means a lot." Emma smiled as she simply smiled and turned around to leave.

But just as Emma was leaving, something inside of Regina burst. It felt like part of her was getting ripped away. A small pain cursed through her entire body, making her mind hazy. Her body felt as if it was under some kind of spell and she had no idea how to stop it, nor did she want to. And before she knew it, she was leaping forward and grabbing the blonde's arm. "Wait!"

"What is it Regina? I still have to finish packing and say goodbye to a few more people so I really have to-"

All of a sudden, Emma was getting reeled into Regina's embrace. The brunette's hand was on the younger woman's arms as they held an intense gaze filled with confusion and need and want and lust. Regina held them close together for a moment, their breath's mere inches from each other. The oxygen around them became thick and heavy as one exhaled only for the other to inhale their breath.

"Regina, I-" Before Emma finished her sentence, let alone thought, soft pink lips crashed into hers. Her eyes fluttered as she was overcome by a wave of heat that filled her from head to toe as she kissed the brunette back.

The force of Regina's lips attacking hers had been so strong, she nearly stumbled back. After Emma finally realized what was happening, her body started to respond. Her hands moved to Regina's full hips and tugged her forward, bringing her as close as she possibly could. A small moan escaped Regina's mouth and Emma took advantage of it by slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Regina instantly allowed the access and slipped her own tongue into the blonde's mouth, exploring every inch of her. Their teeth collided and moans vibrated in each other's mouths, neither sure of who produced the sound. Regina's hands found their way into the long, blonde locks, running her fingers through the hair in order to bring their mouths even closer together. Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist while the other found it's way onto the back of her neck.

Their kissed continued to intense as hands began to roam over body parts. Regina's hands wandered down the perfectly sculpted body until they found the hem of Emma's shirt. The blonde grabbed her hands, stopping them from going any further. "What are we doing?" Emma panted out as her chest rose and fell heavily, her lips still mere inches from Regina's. Her eyes locked onto Regina's. She could see that her usual milk chocolate eyes were now as dark as night and filled with pure lust.

"Doing something we can agree on." Regina smirked. Her voice deep and raspy. The older woman's eyes grew even more hungry and she attached her lips onto the blonde's neck, earning her a soft moan as Emma tilted her head back giving her better access.

Regina sucked and licked at the pale skin. She knew there would be clear evidence of whatever this was in the morning and just the thought of marking the blonde as hers made the organ between her legs throb.

Emma took a hand to Regina's jaw and guided her back to her lips as her other hand wrapped around the brunette's back. Their kiss once again began to get steamy and hands once more groped and pulled at the clothing that was denying both of them much needed access.

Emma began to unbutton the mayor's shirt, needing to feel her skin against her own. Emma managed to get Regina's shirt off, exposing her perfect breast that were covered with a lace bra. She took a moment to let it all sink in, etching the sight into her brain before her mouth latched onto Regina's collarbone. She sucked and bit as Regina whimpered, her hands finding Emma's shirt and nearly ripping it off of her. She tossed the limp shirt aside and began working on her pants. She could practically feel the heat radiating off the blonde causing her own heat to intensify.

Emma began to back both of them up until Regina's back hit the cold wall, sending a shiver down her hot body.

Once Emma was satisfied with the mark left on Regina, she began placing kisses along her chest. She placed small, sweet kisses along the top of her breast before she kissed the valley in between her boobs and then the bottom of them. Each kiss getting closer and closer to Regina's throbbing, wet sex. But before she reached her destination, she was suddenly flipped and pinned against the wall.

"Not so fast dear." Regina's eyes were darker than ever as she looked deep into Emma's deep green eyes. She pinned the blonde's hands above her and attached her lips onto the blonde's. The brunette pressed her body onto Emma's, being sure her knee landed right between her thighs. Emma released a gasp and Regina smiled devilishly. She teased the the younger woman by pressing her chest against her but only slightly. Every time Emma tried to get closer, Regina backed away and tightened her grip against the blonde's wrist. But not once did the brunette's lips leave the blondes.

Regina finally let Emma's hands free and made her way to the button on the blonde's pants, their lips still attached. She quickly popped the button off and slid her pants off in two swift tugs .She then stuck her hand inside, cupping the blonde's sex. Emma let out a loud moan at the much needed contact. She squirmed at the touch, wanting more. Regina could feel just how badly Emma wanted her by how wet the blonde's silk panties were, making the heat between her legs grow even hotter.

"Regina." The brunette's name dripped from Emma's lips causing chills to run down her spine. "Please."

Regina love hearing the blonde beg for her touch. Emma's hands gripped Regina's arm in order to bring her to throbbing core but Regina fought back. She was getting a kick at seeing the blonde squirm at her almost touch.

The brunette finally gave in seeing that Emma's usual soft green eyes had been replaced with a deep green filled with hunger and to slip two digits into the blonde, her thumb rubbing Emma's clit. A loud groan left Emma's mouth as her back arched slightly against the touch. Regina started to pump the blonde slowly but soon quickened her pace and added a third digit, earning her a small shudder from the younger woman.

Emma was sure she was going to unfold right there and then. The brunette seemed to perfectly fit in her. She filled every single crevice of her so fully, air couldn't even pass through. Regina was like the missing piece of her puzzle and she fit more than perfectly.

When Regina pulled her mouth away, Emma groaned in protest. Their breaths mingled with one another as their mouths hovered over each others, neither completely touching. The space between them was as hot as ever as Emma panted. She looked into Regina's eyes and it was as if she was looking into the most vulnerable places. It was as if in this moment, all the walls Regina had been holding up had finally crashed down, releasing a side of her Emma has never seen. And Emma loved every single moment of it.

With Regina's free hand, she undid the latch on Emma's bra and dis-guarded it onto the floor, letting her breast fall into her hand. She kneaded the blonde's plump breast before taking a perfectly pink nipple into her mouth. Emma's head fell back and Regina took the other breast into her hand. Emma's groans and moans only encouraged Regina to pump into the blonde faster and harder.

Regina released the swollen nipple with a loud pop and licked her way back up Emma's chest and across her neck until she reached her jawline where she began to nip at the pale skin. She could feel the blonde's walls beginning to tighten around her fingers and she knew she was close to caving. So she pressed her thumb onto Emma's clit with more force and began rubbing harder circles, making the blonde's knees weak.

"Come for me." Regina licked the outer shell of Emma's ear as she whispered into her ear. The sound of Regina's husky voice in Emma's ear was all it took, for she was already standing on the edge of something wonderful.

Before she knew it, Emma fell apart in her arms. Her entire body shuddered as she screamed Regina's name at the top of her lungs, her back arching completely off the wall. Emma rode out the long orgasm while she scratched at Regina's back and kneaded her hands into thick brown locks. The brunette was nearly holding the blonde up as she slowly brought her back down from her high. The sound of Emma screaming Regina's name nearly sent her off her own edge.

Regina removed her drenched fingers from inside the blonde and brought them to her mouth, licking and sucking them completely dry, never once breaking eye contact with the still shaken blonde. That alone nearly sent Emma off again. Their lips met once more by Regina's forceful kiss and Emma could practically taste herself on Regina's tongue. The brunette had kissed her so suddenly, all the air in Emma's lungs were gone. She got so weak in the knees, she collapsed onto the floor, dragging Regina down with her.

Both woman hit the floor with a loud _thud_ but Emma was the one to receive most of the impact as Regina nearly landed right on top of her.

Before they even recovered from the impact, the next thing Regina knew, Emma was rolling them over. "I think it's my turn to be on top."She whispered huskily into Regina's ear.

Emma began to suck on Regina's earlobe, earning her an approving hum. She then continued down the delicious body, nipping and marking skin as she traveled lower and lower, earning whimpers and moans here and there.

"Emma..." Regina's voice trailed off as Emma latched her mouth onto a erect nipple. She sucked and licked, her hands moving up and down the brunette's side, occasionally grabbing her ass. Emma just couldn't help herself. She wanted to feel every single part of the brunette, to memorize every inch of her skin.

Once Emma released the swollen nipple, she instantly shot down between the two perfectly toned thighs and ripped off the older woman's pants and panties. Without any hesitation, Emma put her mouth where Regina needed it the most. She had never wanted to taste someone as badly as she did with Regina. Before this moment, she could only imagine how amazing the brunette must taste but now that she had her chance, she wasn't about to let it slip by.

Regina's back arched off the floor as she grabbed a hand full of blonde curls with one hand and a shoulder with the other, encouraging Emma to continue. Her panting grew heavier as Emma sucked and licked, thrusting her tongue in and out. The blonde pressed Regina's hips down as she began to get closer and closer. Regina clawed at the floor to try and anchor herself but she failed miserably and continued to move against the blonde's touch.

When Emma felt Regina's walls begin to tighten around her tongue, she slipped three fingers inside of her and sucked hard on the bundle of nerves. Within seconds, Regina came undone. Her nails dug deep into Emma's shoulders and her back arched nearly completely off the floor. She moaned and panted loudly as her body shuddered and shook. The wave of the orgasm hit every cell in her body. It was the most amazing feeling she has ever experienced.

Instead of letting Regina ride out her orgasm, Emma continued to pump her three fingers into her. She quickened her pace and sucked harder and once more, Regina came undone into Emma's mouth. This time, she screamed the blonde's name and panted heavily as Emma helped bring her back down from her bliss.

It was the best orgasm Regina has ever had. It was something about the way the blonde touched her that made her spiral out of control.

After Emma was sure she licked the brunette clean, she moved back up her body to place a tender kiss on Regina's lips. The blonde swiped her tongue against the brunette's, wanting her to taste how delicious she was.

"Wow." was all Emma could muster out after she broke their kiss. She rolled off of Regina and onto the cold space next to her.

Emma placed an arm around Regina as she scooted into her arms, letting her head rest on the blonde's chest. "So Ms. Swan, are you ready to leave?"

The younger woman released a low, husky chuckle while moving away from the brunette, only to straddle her seconds later.

"Are you ready for round two Madame Mayor?" Both woman smirked darkly before Regina reached up to grab the back of Emma's neck to pull her into a deep, heated kiss.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Emma released their kiss, stood up, and ran up the stairs to Regina's room with the brunette hot on her heels.

* * *

**A/N: So that was my first go at writing smut! Man, that was a but harder than I expected! Haha. Please review and let me know what you guys thought. All reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading! xx**


End file.
